


“Come over here and make me.”

by yikesola



Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [31]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2014, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Dan is taking care of tonight’s video for Spooky Week on the gaming channel. But his bright idea to play a truly terrifying game while alone, in the dark, with his imagination… it isn’t going all that well.A ficlet about fear and tasks.





	“Come over here and make me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue Prompt: “Come over here and make me.”

They’re both doing what they need to do. Even when far apart. Phil is making a trip up north to see his parents, to keep his father’s spirits up, to be as present as he can be with his busy life. Dan is seeing a new therapist, he’s practising basic self care, he’s taking care of tonight’s video for Spooky Week on the gaming channel. That’s arguably the easiest task— filming and editing the gaming video— since it’s something they’re both good at and something they enjoy. But also Dan’s bright idea to play a truly terrifying game while alone, in the dark, with his imagination... it isn’t going all that well. 

He’s still shook up from the moment as he wrapped up filming when his microphone fell off the desk and the unanticipated noise erased five good years off Dan’s life expectancy. 

But the edit is almost done, and the video is quite funny even if Dan is so scared he’s practically shitting himself through most of it. Even if he’s left every light in the flat turned on since Phil left. Even if he misses him despite how short of a visit this is. It’s just Phil checking in. 

It’s good that he can make these trips as often as he can, but Dan wishes Phil could make them more often. Dan wishes he could go along with Phil. 

He texts Phil while the video is rendering, letting him know that Spooky Week is gonna be a success and also declaring that Phil’s gonna edit the next three videos even though they usually alternate because he owes him big time for having to film alone like that. “_I’m not agreeing to that! D:_” Phil texts. 

“_you’d better_” Dan texts back. 

“_Come over here and make me._” 

Dan wants to. Wants to be up north with the Lesters, wants to be there for Phil and the family that welcomed him with open arms. Wants to so badly that he even texts, “_i want to_” though it’s a gloomy text and he and Phil had been teasing before. 

“_You should, next time. Mum said so._” 

“_miss you_” Dan sends, abandoning all trace of the banter about gaming videos. Now his focus is on how empty the flat feels, how much he wishes Phil were here to turn off the lights since he ain’t about to do that while alone. He doesn’t think about how he’d explain that visit, to others. To the internet. He doesn’t think about why he thinks he’d need to.

His phone buzzes in his hand. Phil is FaceTiming him. Dan answers. 

“Miss you, too,” he says, instead of hello. He looks tired, worried. Like he always does on these visits home. But he smiles when Dan does. 

“I’m never playing a horror game alone again,” Dan says. “Every sound is an axe murderer, I’m sure of it!” 

They’re both doing what they need to do. This moment, it’s making each other feel better, even when far apart. They’re quite good at it. They’ve had plenty of practice.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/187515871244/come-over-here-and-make-me) !


End file.
